Kissed by Fire (Cagedcardinals)
by SassySquirrel
Summary: Remi and Rata exploring each other with a particular want. Nsfw, should be 18 to read this.


I do not own Ratatosk, he is Namco's lil cutie. This was co written with loyaldancer. Loyaldancer is Remi's verse and I am Rata's verse.

 **Kissed by Fire (Cagedcardinals)**

* * *

 _Remi ~_

The sweet aroma of vanilla traced around the room. It was dark except for a scented candle on one of the shelves. It lit the room only partially. The flame flickered, making the light dance and sway against the walls and ceiling, setting the mood of passionate peace.

Remi had Rata pinned to the bed by his wrists. Her lips captured his in a sweet, passionate kiss. She'd often playfully bite at the blond's lower lip, giving a small tug or two. A light, teasing laughter muffled its way from in between her lips.

The young woman shifted her hips to where they aligned with his own; resting there and awaiting the right moment to move. Her hands left his wrists only to place themselves gently on his cheeks, her thumbs caressing them. A soft noise escaped her as she pressed herself closer to the blond, indulging herself with his presence affection, and warmth.

Remi moved her hands again from his cheeks for a moment to grab his hands, guiding them as well as his arms to wrap around her waist.

"Don't be afraid to touch," she breathed onto his lips seconds after parting from their kiss. Another breath of words, " _I love you_."

She quickly licked her lips and returned to offering that passionate kiss. Only this time _deeper and a little rougher_.

* * *

 _Rata~_

One would have thought that drowning in Vanilla was horrible, but to Ratatosk at the moment; It was quite pleasant. With the scent of Vanilla there was also a tinge of honeysuckle. The source of this other scent was currently straddling him, pinning his wrists to the bed with a delightful smirk. He questioned her notions but let it die in his throat when she came down, curtaining him with her hair, locking the two into a passionate kiss. One, to which, he returned eagerly- becoming intoxicated by her addictive tart sweetness.

When she emitted a small bubble of laughter, his lips pulled into a grin, teasing her with this provocative look as he teased lightly by nibbling her upper lip.

He felt her shift on top of him, locking their hips parallel which caused his face to slightly heat, not out of embarrassment, and his spine to feel like angel fingers ran up and down them causing electricity. Her hands pulled away from his wrists and onto his cheeks and she pressed herself closer to him, earning a soft grunt from him.

It wasn't long though when she took his hands and wrapped them around her waist whispering a few stringed words. The second set of words made him warm and was once again greeted by her lips in a deeper and rougher passionate kiss.

His fingers moved softly and slowly to her should blade, making small caressing circles as his other hand moved to the top of her spine. His fingers exploring it. He circled around each notch and moved slowly down the entire length of her spine

He parted from the kiss, nipping lightly at her cheek and moving to her jaw, nipping slightly harder now. Then gave her ear an affectionate bite before whispering soft words back to her _"I love you too";_ He then proceeded to tenderly bite her ear as his fingers searched.

* * *

 _Remi ~_

The instant his fingers traced up her back, her heart skipped a beat. The blond's fingers began to rub circles on her spine and shoulder blade, causing her porcelain cheeks to dust a light pink. Shivers sent down her back as if she had submerged herself in cold water for only second's worth. However, she felt the warmth of his breath against her jaw and ear.

Kissed by fire, Remi rewarded Rata with a soft moan. Her hands slowly began to remove his scarf, tossing it aside to gosh knows where. With a sly grin on her face, her lips brushed lightly along his neck. Small breaths blessed his skin until teeth nibbled at the flesh.

She could almost just melt from their actions. It was like sweet, passionate poison. Slowly, yet softly as a feather, the young woman grazed her hips against his. Was she teasing? Of course she was.

At that moment, Remi's left hand tried to slip its way up the summon spirit's shirt, delicately exploring his finely toned skin hiding beneath the cloth. All while her hips still ' _kiss_ ' his.

* * *

 _Rata ~_

He felt his scarf peel away from his neck, becoming bare to the cold air. He shivered to the sudden welcoming of the cold, however warm delicate breaths rippled against his skin causing him to shudder. He saw that sly grin but did nothing about it as she nibbled at his neck earning another small grunt from him.

Their hips grazed and Rata gasped by the sudden feeling, as Remi's fingers crawled up his shirt. His fingers came across a strap on her back to which he slyly teases the area around it, know full well what it was the strap to.

Their hips still meeting he entwined their legs together and bit lightly at her neck. He was hoping that this night wasn't going to end too soon, he was enjoying the intoxicating Vanilla with Honeysuckle aroma.

* * *

 _Remi~_

Softly, a moan escaped between her glossed lips as if it waited forever to break free from her throat. If they were speaking, she'd agree to want this night to last. It should be a night to never forget. A night completely to themselves and a night to spill their trust and affection to one another.

As their hips continued to graze, Remi felt him move his legs, intertwining them. Locked. A small laugh could be heard from her the moment she felt him tease where the strap was rested. Her left hand still enjoyed the time it was having just underneath his shirt. Gentle, feathery touches explored every spot.

Her cheeks started to burn as several thoughts came to mind. Playing sly fox now are we? Being a sly vixen herself, the young woman bit down on a spot of her choosing on his neck and sucked on the tender area. A content hum could be heard. Parting from the skin, she licked the mark tenderly and growled a word of possession under her hot breath. " _Mine_."

* * *

 _Rata~_

A gasp like strangled moan escaped his lips, an almost repressed noise at the sudden suckling of his neck. The lingering possessive word felt warm against his skin and caused goosebumps to form. Certain that there was a red mark on his neck, he bit down on her collar bone. He bit enough for it too bleed a little but not badly, and then licked the spot tenderly. A small passionate growl brewing in the back of his throat.

His fingers danced around the strap before undoing it, now touching the areas on Remi's back that became exposed to him. Soft small circles turned into complex arabesque movements. His other hand moved down and around, touching her smooth abdomen, reaching till his finger tips brushed the bottom of the bra.

* * *

 _Remi~_

Remi winced as he bit down on her collar bone. A pinch of pleasure flooded her veins. He knew how much her collar bone was one of the many sensitive spots on her body.

She pressed herself even closer to him, almost as if they were glued or tied together. The feeling of his fingers touching the new, bare spot made her melt and reward the other with a soft, pleased moan. The blond's fingers traced along her abdomen, causing her to shiver with his touch.

Eagerly awaiting for more efforts, or rather whatever was on his mind, she pressed her lips against his own. Biting lightly at the bottom of his lip, Remi snuck her tongue inside and explored every nook and cranny his mouth has to offer. The light, pink shade of blush on her cheeks turned a dark shade of red like scattered rose petals in the middle of a snow covered field.

The hand beneath his shirt slid out from under and pulled the piece of clothing right off of him. His bare chest was now open for both of her hands to roam it freely.

The candle flickered, but never blew out. Everything tasted of pomegranate and chocolate. The smell and taste of love grew stronger with each action they create…

* * *

 _Rata~_

Her tongue explored him, causing a moan to once again leave him. Their tongues danced together at each other, and was impassioned by the want to feel the insides of each others mouths. His face growing deeper in shade.

His top was pulled off him and the cold air prickled against his skin. Her fingers roaming, leaving little marks of warmth on his skin like ice skates on ice.

His own hands slipped up under her bra cupping the breast, feeling how significantly smoother her areola was compared to her skin, feeling her nipple prod into the palm of hand was he slowly messaged it.

His hips once again grazing hers as their passion for each other, the want of attention from each other, grew.


End file.
